


Angels

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [19]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cheating, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Charlie walked in on Amita and Don?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Continues as a sequel to Infinite. It's a twist on the ending of the episode "Angels and Devils". I'm probably looking at another couple of ficlets in this series.

He only has himself to blame. He's the one who walked into Amita's apartment without knocking or calling. Not that it gives her and Don the right to screw around behind his back, but still. He'd probably have never known if he hadn't thought he could convince her to say yes, regardless of the non-answer she'd given him. 

Charlie drives aimlessly until he finds himself at a bar he knows that Colby and David frequent sometimes. He needs friends around and Larry will only wax poetic about how it was meant to be and other bullshit babble. Charlie adores Larry, thinks the world of him, but right now he needs the comfort of someone telling him Amita's a bitch and he can do better. 

Charlie's ten shots south of sober when Colby walks in. He'd gotten the call from the bartender that his "weird" friend was getting drunk and trying to start fights with other agents. All Colby had wanted was to kick back and relax and he had to come deal with one of his friends. He's surprised beyond belief when he sees Charlie at the bar. He'd expected a couple of old army buddies or maybe some old friends from the first place he'd lived when he moved to L.A. The last person he ever expected to see two sheets to the wind was Charlie Eppes.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Amita's cheeeeating on me," Charlie drawls out, slamming the shot glass on the bar. 

"What? Charlie, I don't know what you saw but-"

"I saw my big brother fucking my girlfriend!" Charlie gets to his feet and shoves Colby. "Why?!" 

Colby should be more shocked than he currently feels. Don sleeping with his little brother's girlfriend? Amita, of all people, sleeping with Don? "Fuck, Charlie, I'm sorry, buddy. That sucks. How the fuck could she cheat on you?" Colby wraps an arm around Charlie and hugs him lightly, at the same time, guiding him out of the building. "She's a fucking bitch and you can do so much better than her. Look at you, you're the best mathematician in the world, you're funny, you're nice, you're cute. What more does she want?" Colby rubs Charlie's back as he guides him into his car. "Come on, Charlie, why don't I take you home?" 

"Don't wanna go home. Wanna go get drunk and pick up some chicks!" 

Colby shakes his head. "You don't have to go home, but we're not picking up chicks. How about we go to my place and you get more drunk?" 

"You'll let me?" 

"Yeah." Colby climbs behind the wheel and drives him back to his place. He helps Charlie into the bedroom and watches as the genius plops face first on the bed and promptly falls asleep.

Colby sighs and rolls Charlie onto his side before he pulls out his phone and calls Alan. All he tells the patriarch of the Eppes family is that Charlie proposed to Amita and Amita said no, so Charlie went and got drunk. Then Colby pulls a chair into the room and sits, intending to stay awake in case Charlie decides to throw up all the liquor he'd downed.


End file.
